A Slip of the Tongue
by A11y50n
Summary: Felicity let's something slips and it has positive results for Oliver.


A Slip of the Tongue

Oliver felt his phone vibrate and leaned over to the bedside table to have a look at who would be contacting him at this time. He was shocked to say the least when he saw Ray's name and number on his screen; he swiped his finger to take the call.

"Palmer." Oliver answered

"Queen."

"Is there a reason why you're calling me now?"

"You need to go and see Felicity…"

"Why? What's happened? Is she ok?"

"I think you need to get to her place as soon as you can!"

As soon as Palmer told him to go see Felicity, he was out of bed and finding something to wear while trying to find out what was wrong with Felicity.

"What happened? What did you do? If you've …"

"Oliver, do you really think that if I'd hurt her I would let you know about it? You're probably thinking of 100 different ways of torturing me right now and I didn't do anything. Look, I would go and check up on her but I think she really needs you right now. Will you go?"

"I'm out of the door already!"

Oliver ended the call and got on his motorbike and broke speed limit to get to Felicity as quickly as he could. He knew it took a lot for Palmer to call him but right now his priority was the brains behind the team and the love of his life that he let slip away.

Oliver reached Felicity's house quickly and parked his motorcycle. He walked up to the door and knocked. He had a feeling that she was there, he couldn't explain it but he knew he was right. He tried calling her but she was picking up but he did hear her phone every time he rang it. He decided to enter anyway and told her through the door what he was going to do, he was too worried to wait until she was ready to come to the door, and Felicity was stubborn. Oliver took out the key Felicity had given him for emergencies, he thought that she made that up and she was fed up of him using the window. Felicity also wanted him to have a place to stay when she found out he was staying in the Foundry. Oliver placed the key in the lock and opened the door, which opened into the living room, what he saw broke his heart. He was planning more than 100 ways to make Palmer pay. Felicity was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and she looked like she had been crying for hours. She didn't even acknowledge him. He went to sit by her and when she still didn't react to him, Oliver carefully touched her shoulder, a move that was usually comforting for him, only then did Felicity seem to come out of her nightmare and look at him which seemed to make her cry even more. He did the only thing he thought was best and picked Felicity up and placed her on his lap while he just held her and let her cry, Oliver asked her if Palmer had hurt her and all she could do was shake her head. Oliver was totally confused. Eventually she fell asleep; Oliver had to find out what happened to put the happiest person he knew into this state. He didn't want to call Digg as it was family night for him, his wife and daughter and Oliver didn't want to take him away from that even though Digg would probably be angry when he finds out so he decides to call Thea and Roy both of whom were fiercely protective of the computer whizz sleeping in his lap. He managed to get his phone out and text the reinforcements.

Thea and Roy took twenty minutes to get there and they entered as Oliver told them it was unlocked. They literally came over as soon as they could as they both had put a jacket over their pyjamas. The sight that met them shocked them. Roy went to sit next to Oliver and he placed Felicity in Roy's arms as if transferring a baby. Felicity snuggled into Roy after Oliver told her he just had to pop out for a minute even though she was still asleep it seemed to settle her. Roy and Thea wanted answers as this was not how they were used to seeing Felicity.

"I'm going to get some answers. Just keep an eye on her. She hasn't said one word yet. I'll be back soon."

Thea and Roy had a quick conversation with only their eyes.

"Ollie, whatever you're going to do Felicity would not want you to end up in jail ok? So don't do anything rash."

"I'm just going to get some answers."

Oliver was out of the house within a minute and on his bike looking for answers. He decided to go to his old office, for some reason he thought Palmer would be there and he was right. If he didn't know better he thought Palmer was waiting for him.

Palmer was behind his desk deep in thought, Oliver went to stand right in front of him before Palmer realised Oliver was there.

"How is she?"

Palmer quickly got up and walked around the desk to face Oliver.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I think Felicity should be the one to tell you not me."

"Well, she would but she's been in a daze since I got to her place and she was in tears. She cried herself to sleep. So I'm going to ask again, what happened?"

"Oliver, you need to hear it from Felicity, she would not be happy if I said anything to anyone even you. You need to get her to tell you. She will tell you but you may need to make her. Just look after her ok?"

There was something in Palmer's manner that made Oliver look at the man again and it was as if Palmer was trying to tell him something but he didn't understand any of it. Oliver turned to leave when Palmer said a final thing.

"Queen, if I ever hear you've hurt her, you will need to watch your back for the rest of your life! Do you understand?"

Oliver just stood staring at his rival in every way for a few seconds trying to figure out what was going on. It sounded as if Palmer and Felicity were no longer a couple but Palmer implied that Oliver would be taking his place and it wasn't his idea but he still cared about Felicity even if she did dump him. However her behaviour seemed as if she was the 'dumpee' not the 'dumper'. Oliver was so confused and without saying a word just walked out of his former office.

Oliver sent his sister and her permanent shadow back to their place. Both wanted to argue but they realised Felicity was in good hands so they reluctantly left. Felicity was back in Oliver's arms and he was patient enough to wait for her explanation. About 30 minutes later Felicity started to stir. Oliver had imagined her doing that so many times in so many different situations but always with him. He could have had this but he messed it up and she deserved to have a life and went out looking for one herself and he realised when it was too late what he gave up. Felicity looked around and when she realised she was in Oliver's lap she leapt up and scooted to sit next to him.

"So do you want to tell me what happened? Because I got a call from Palmer and he told me to get here quickly. Not exactly the call I was expecting at that time of night."

Oliver noticed when he mentioned Palmer, Felicity's eyes opened wide in shock and she started to cry again. Oliver cupped her face with both hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He kept eye contact with her.

"Felicity, did Palmer hurt you in any way?"

More tears flowed and Felicity just crumpled and sobbed. Oliver held her until she quietened down. He had to strain his ears when Felicity started to speak as she was whispering.

"Ray didn't hurt me, he could never hurt me."

"So what happened?"

"I was the one that hurt Ray."

"He looked fine to me!"

At this Felicity's eye's popped open wide in fear.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he said you had to tell me. In fact he only mentioned me not any other member of the team now that I think about it. Felicity please tell me what happened, if you don't I may just have to go and take my frustration out on a certain Ray Palmer even though he's the innocent party here."

"You of all people will not want to hear this; I don't want to tell it. You will look at me as if I'm dirty or something."

"Felicity, there is nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you, absolutely nothing! Do you understand?"

Felicity stared into his eyes until she saw what she wanted to.

"Oliver, you are really not going to like this."

"Felicity, apparently I need to know this and for some reason whatever _this_ is, is making you upset I don't want to see you like this. Whatever it is just tell me ok?"

Felicity seemed to gain courage from Oliver's words and looked at him as she began her tale.

"We, Ray and I, were together tonight…"

Felicity paused to see if Oliver knew what she meant and judging by the way Oliver held himself completely still he understood what she meant and nodded to her to carry on.

"…when he was kissing me and touching me I just kept on thinking about you about how it would feel if it was you that was making me feel all of that then I pretended it was you that was making me feel that wonderful…"

At the first mention of him, Felicity saw the moment Oliver was shocked by her confession; he still had her face in his hands so they could keep eye contact.

"…that wasn't the worst thing though."

At Oliver's look Felicity carried on.

"When it came to the final… final part?"

Felicity waited to see if Oliver understood what she meant and he nodded in the affirmative.

"I called out your name _**really**_ loud and Ray just froze. I only realised what happened when he froze. I was so ashamed I got dressed and left as soon as I could."

At the final part of the confession Felicity closed her eyes; she didn't want to see Oliver's revulsion of her. Once she thought it was ok to open her eyes she saw the widest smile on Oliver's face!

"OLIVER!"

"Is that how you shouted my name before?" Oliver asked with a smirk

"Oliver, it's not funny! I'm a slut, a whore. I am definitely going to hell!..."

"Hey, hey, hey. You are neither of those and there is no way you're going to hell and it is a little funny, for me anyway but probably not for Palmer!"

"Oliver!"

"Felicity, you haven't got a mean bone in your body, not one. When you were with Palmer were you thinking of me right from the beginning? Did you go to his place with a plan of 'think of anyone else'?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Well then."

"Oliver, I hurt him. If it was the other way around I would be devastated and I would be begging team arrow to put an arrow through him!"

"Felicity, the difference is that you didn't do it on purpose."

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is! If Palmer knows you at all there is no way he thinks you did it on purpose. He knows you."

"But I cheated on him. I was with him but thinking of you. How is that alright?"

"Maybe it was your subconscious telling you something."

"Well couldn't it tell me in a non-embarrassing way?"

"Apparently not!"

"You're a big help! You must love this!"

"Felicity, I'm not going to lie, I love the fact that you were thinking of me I would love it even more if I was the one to make you scream my name. Hopefully in time I will be that person."

"But don't I disgust you? I was with one man while thinking of you!"

"You see all I heard was that you were thinking of me. I messed up. If I wasn't so scared in the first place then we would be together already and you would have been screaming my name sooner!"

"Oliver!"

"Felicity, I'm not saying right now but the fact that I have a second chance with you; do you really think I'm going to pass that up? No. You obviously cared about Ray, do I like it no, again, because I messed up not you. Since I've known you, before we started to fall in love with each other, you never just jumped into a relationship, the guy would have to mean something to you before you would become intimate with him and the fact that I'm pretty sure Ray was the first guy since you started with the team?"

Felicity nodded her head. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're loving this too much you know!"

"Hey, this is a great story I can't wait to tell our grandkids!"

At Felicity's look Oliver tried to distract her by switching her TV on and looking for something to watch.

"At least this is a memorable second first date!" stated Oliver

Felicity smacked his chest but snuggled with him where they eventually fell asleep. Before Oliver succumbed to his dreams he realised he kind of felt sorry for Palmer, it must be hard to have the woman of your dreams and find out she wants someone else who was he kidding he was happy he had a second chance with Felicity. He was feeling sleepy and was looking forward to his dreams he hoped it would be ways in which he could make her scream his name.

Six months later…

Oliver and Felicity were as close as they could be. They didn't become a couple that night, in fact they only became a couple a few months ago. They spent a lot of time together as friends; they got to know one another as friends again. Felicity didn't want to rush into anything and Oliver respected that. Oliver went with her to see Ray a few days after the incident.

"_You don't have to say anything Felicity."_

"_I hurt you in the most horrible way. I am so SORRY! There is nothing I can say to make it better I wish it never happened!"_

"_I'm kind of glad it did."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Felicity, I always thought it was too good to be true that you would have feelings for me. I know there was nothing between you and Oliver but I deserve to have someone love me like you love him and how he loves you!"_

_Felicity started to cry. Ray came to stand in front of her._

"_Ray, we're not together!"_

"_Yet."_

"_Yet. We're taking things slow I don't want to hurt someone else. I'm sorry."_

"_Promise me one thing? If he hurts you let me know and I'll sort him out!"_

_Felicity kissed Ray on the cheek. Ray saw Oliver through the glass standing outside his office waiting for Felicity. The men locked eyes and Oliver accepted the warning that was given. Felicity then turned and walked out with Oliver by her side._

_A couple of months later_

_Felicity had been feeling a little down lately so Oliver suggested they watch the last season of Smallville. Felicity loved it; she only had the last few seasons as she couldn't stand Lana Lang. Oliver thought she deliberately made him watch it when they were becoming closer so he could understand how to accept being a 'hero'. The main thing was the fact that Felicity loved how Clark and Lois get together. She would always watch this when she was feeling down as it would always cheer her up. They were watching the fifth episode of season 10 when Oliver felt Felicity's gaze on him and he turned to look at her and she kept on staring at him. This was a pivotal moment Oliver knew this but he didn't know what to do so he just kept on looking at the love of his life and trying to convey everything he felt through the look. They stayed like that for a minute until Felicity made a decision and took a deep breath and let it out then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Oliver's. She moved so slowly as to give Oliver time to move if he didn't want to reciprocate. Oliver kept still and waited until her lips were on his. It was the sweetest kiss he ever had and the shortest. Felicity looked at him and was waiting for a reaction then he smiled and she smiled and they both moved towards each other. This time the kiss lasted longer. They then settled down to watch a couple more episodes of Clark and Lois and their journey._

Felicity loved Oliver, he was it for her. She knew that but she was still scared to take the final step with him. They slept together regularly but that's all they did, literally sleep together. It happened by accident, they were at Thea and Oliver's place and they were watching something when Felicity fell asleep on Oliver.

_They had been an official couple for a few weeks when this happened, Oliver felt Felicity relax completely against him, she was tired, he didn't have the heart to wake her so he let her sleep until the end of the film. Oliver went to his room and pulled the covers and went to get Felicity. He picked her up carefully so as not to wake her and she snuggled into him. He went to his room and placed her on his bed and covered her with his duvet just as he was about to leave he felt her grab his hand._

"_Please stay."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hmmm."_

_Oliver went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers and Felicity snuggled to his side._

_That's how Thea found them the next morning. She usually barged into his room to pester him for some reason or other and she did so that morning. It took her a few minutes to register her bother was in bed with Felicity. Oliver usually ignored her when she came into his room but today it seemed as if they were both in a deep sleep when she realised there was something different. When she looked to her brother she noticed the blonde who was sleeping on his chest both had never looked more peaceful. Thea noticed that they were both fully clothed but you couldn't have everything. She was happy she was one step closer to having the computer geek as an official member of the Queen family. She left the room quietly but became louder as soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her._

"_ROY? ROY?"_

"_What?"_

"_Guess what? Your sister and my brother are in his bedroom and it's so sweet!"_

"_Yeah, every brother wants to hear that about his sister!"_

"_Oh come on, you've wanted them to get together as much as everyone else."_

"_That's not the point; I don't need to hear about it! I finally get why Oliver behaves the way he does about you and me!"_

"_Your sister really needs to learn how to develop an inside voice, she is way too loud in the morning!" Felicity grumbled_

"_That is her inside voice, it's improved a lot!"_

"_Oh poor you and poor Roy!"_

_Felicity and Oliver listened to the conversation that was happening outside the room. Felicity looked at the time and decided it was too early to get up so she got more comfortable on Oliver's chest and his arm came up to wrap around her._

Felicity and Oliver were making out on his sofa, they were supposed to be watching a box set of something but they were more into each other than what was on the TV. This was becoming more of an occurrence; Oliver always managed to stop before it got too out of hand. He respected Felicity too much to make her change her mind it had to be when she was ready. They parted to catch their breath. They looked at each other.

"Felicity are you sure?"

Felicity nodded.

"Oliver I really want to but I'm a little anxious."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You have to ask? Supposing I hurt you like I did Ray?"

"Felicity, let's not talk about Ray. Plus I don't think you have anything to worry about, the problem before was the fact that you were thinking about me and now I'm here so there's no problem!"

"Oliver supposing I call someone else's name out. You're it for me but if I did I wouldn't forgive myself for hurting you like that!"

"Hey, as long as it's not Malcolm you're calling out I have no problem."

"EUWWWW. Why would you say something like that?"

"Look seriously, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I call another man's name out!"

"Felicity how many time's has that happened? In your whole life how many times did you call out another man's name at the most inappropriate time?"

"None."

"Well then, doesn't that tell you something? Felicity if and I mean a big if, if that happens I'm not leaving. I'm here. I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, have you not heard the sayings 'practice makes perfect' or 'if at first you don't succeed try, try, try and try again'?"

Felicity's smile lit the room up and Oliver carried her to his room. Unbeknownst to the happy couple the other couple who resided in the apartment entered and they heard the enthusiastic couple. They heard them all night long, much to the amusement of Oliver's sister and the chagrin of Roy.

By the time Oliver and Felicity woke up the next morning or to be precise later that morning both Thea and Roy had already left. Later at the foundry things were weird but Oliver, Felicity and Digg couldn't put their fingers on it. Roy was the same shade of red as his hoodie and Thea had a manic grin on her face. The three older members of the group looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders assuming it was something between the young couple that they really didn't need to know about.

"Felicity how do you spell 'Live' as in 'she lives with her boyfriend'?"

Felicity looked at her as if she was mad.

"L – I – V- E"

"What about 'Live' as in 'the live band was great'? How do you know which is which?"

"Thea are you drunk? It depends on the context of the word."

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on with the youngest member of the Queen family, as one they turned to look at Roy who once again turned the same shade of his hoodie.

"Felicity, do you like liver? It's just 'live' with an 'r' at the end. So do you? Do you like liver?"

"What has happened to you? What's with all the questions?"

Thea just giggled and Roy just shook his head.

Later when Digg offered to get lunch Felicity was very enthusiastic with her choice.

"Oh, oh, oh could we please have Big Belly Burger today; I'm dying for a double buster cheeseburger!"

This for some reason made Thea burst out laughing. Roy just groaned. The elders of the team were getting slightly frustrated about the weirdness of the younger members.

"Why don't you add 'liver' to your 'Oh' and you'd have my brother! Get it?" Thea chuckled

There was something that sounded a little deliberate to both Felicity and Oliver and they looked to each other again and at the same time their eyes widened. All the little hints that Thea was given and the fact that Roy was red in the face every time he looked at Felicity meant only one thing, the couple were in the apartment last night when Oliver and Felicity were 'otherwise engaged'. Felicity was really loud last night, they thought they had the apartment to themselves obviously they were wrong. Felicity was so worried about calling out the wrong name that she only managed the 'O' from his name. Hence the little digs from Thea. Thea and Roy heard everything which resulted in Oliver and Felicity being red in the face, literally. Digg came back at that moment with their lunch and the atmosphere was just as weird as when he left. He shared out the food and noticed that Thea seemed to be the only one that was hungry, the others left their lunch. At the end of the night Felicity asked Oliver if he wanted to stay at her place that night and he agreed. Felicity was so embarrassed by what happened at Oliver's place she couldn't think of going back there. Oliver agreed. For the next few nights by silent agreement they stayed at Felicity's place.

"You know I've never seen my brother this happy." Thea said

"Huh?!" replied Felicity

"My brother, the one you're sleeping with, the one where you only scream the first letter of his name when he makes you 'happy', you make him happy. Thanks."

"You're welcome?"

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Palmer…."

At Felicity's look of horror, Thea backtracked.

"…No Oliver didn't tell us what happened, he called us that night to look after you while he went out. There was no way he was going to leave for no good reason but when he came back there was no bruises on his hands or anything. The next morning Roy and I just happened to be outside Queen Consolidated, it will always be Queen Consolidated to me, when Ray just happened to arrive and we were surprised to see him without a limp or bruise we couldn't believe it. Look I don't know what happened that night but what I do know is that you two are _FINALLY_ together and I couldn't be more happier, well that's a lie, I could if you had a wedding ring on your finger from my brother but it's still early days yet! You make him happy. So thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Oh Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to try 'OL' next time?"

"Huh?!"

"Well you started with 'O' that first night so maybe you can move on to 'OL' so by the time I'm thirty you may be screaming 'OLIVER'!"

Felicity just sat there with her mouth wide open and her face all red. That's how Oliver, Diggle and Roy found her a few minutes later when they entered the Foundry.

"Felicity is everything ok?"

Felicity turned around and gave Oliver a look that had him, Digg and Roy all taking a step back.

"Your sister is going down!" Felicity then turned to Roy "You! Buy a black suit! You're going to need it to bury your girlfriend! I'll be back in 30 minutes!"

With that Felicity grabbed her purse and stormed out of the Foundry leaving the three men standing there with their mouths open.

At the end of the night the whole team was there before they left. Just before every one decided to leave Felicity got up and handed Thea a paper bag with a bow on top then turned to Oliver

"Oliver come on we're staying at your place tonight I like the acoustics there and we don't have be careful of the neighbours. Plus we can have a lie in so can stay up as late as we want!"

Felicity was on her way out when Thea opened her 'present' and she began to laugh when she saw what was inside; she emptied the bag onto the table where everyone could see the numerous pairs of ear plugs that were supplied. Oliver and Roy both turned a lovely shade of red. Dig was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I really don't want to know! Bye guys." Said Digg


End file.
